staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:45 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Ciasto samuraja, odc. 22 (Backyardigans // Samurai Pie, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 09:15 Łowcy smoków - Nieproszeni goście, odc. 15 (Unwelcome Guests); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 191 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Jak dzieci zawiesiły słońce na niebie; film dokumentalny 11:00 Miejsce z historią - Suwałki, koło... Wigier; cykl reportaży 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Śmierć o świcie, odc. 11 (Don Matteo IV, Morte all' alba); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1480; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:30 Klan - odc. 1825 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan - odc. 1826 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5063 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5063); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5064 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5064); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 - Safari - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:55 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Co za bałagan!, odc. 37 (What a mess!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia 21:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia 22:45 Wiesz co dobre - Adwokat (Civil action) 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - West Point. Rocznik 61 (Class of ' 61) 94'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 14/26; serial TVP 06:25 Pierwsza Prawosławna Szkoła; reportaż; 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 10/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:25 MASH - odc. 58/255 (MASH (s. III, B 310)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 18; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Katarzyna Glinka 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1733; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Krainy lodu - odc. 1 (Planet Earth (II 1/6) Ice Worlds) - txt str.777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:05 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 3/7 - W szachu; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 100 Ku przyszłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (This Moment Forward)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004) 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Wojciecha Trzcińskiego 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 717; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 25; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Wszystko gra (Match Point) - txt str.777 119'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 1/21 - Major opóźnia akcję; serial TVP 23:20 Oficerowie - odc. 7/13 Diagnoza - txt str.777 00:20 Oficerowie - odc. 8/13 Podpucha - txt str.777 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Więcej niż football (More Than Just A Game / Panorama /) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 02:05 Oblicza Ziemi - Życie dzięki pustynnym wiatrom - odc. 5 (Project Earth - Living with the Desert Winds - ep. 5) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:55 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:56 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:06 Pogoda; STEREO 17:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:41 Pogoda; STEREO 17:42 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:51 Wiadomości sportowe 17:55 Był taki dzień - 6 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:11 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:22 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym - 07 zgłoś się - Złocisty; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:49 Niebotyczne miasto - Złote Tarasy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:24 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:06 Pogoda 22:07 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Pielęgniarki w świecie przemocy - odc. 3/4 - Boliwia (ep. 3 - Bolivia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:17 Crazy Horse; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:27 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:14 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:57 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:08 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Dzika Polska - Noc żółwich jaj; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (159) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Słodkie zmartwienia (12) - serial komediowy 09.25 90210 (12) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (56) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Daleko od noszy 2 (7) - serial komediowy 11.50 Rodzina zastępcza (153, 154) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (12) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (12) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (35) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (155, 156) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (150) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (19) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (36) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (85) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna 22.55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (53) - serial kryminalny 23.55 Przynęta - thriller, USA 2000 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (7) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (7) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (7) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (15) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Bez śladu (13) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Usta, usta (4) - serial komediowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.50 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 00.50 Dr House (2) - serial obyczajowy 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.05 Telesklep 03.30 Tajemnice Smallville (15) - serial SF 04.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 04.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Ray Charles - Live at Montreux - koncert 5:20 Lalola - odc. 55, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 142, Meksyk 2004 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Staciwowie/Świątkowie - odc. 9, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 57, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 116, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Ray Charles - Live at Montreux - koncert 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:20 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 36, Hiszpania 2003 16:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 143, Meksyk 2004 17:55 Zamiana Żon - Kordowscy/Kępińscy - odc. 10, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 58, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 112 21:00 Bestie z morza powracają - thriller, USA, RPA 2000 22:55 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - dyscyplina sportowa, podsumowanie 1. części sezonu 23:55 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 5, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 0:35 Adam kontra Miłosz - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 1:05 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Policyjne opowieści - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Kapciuszek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 22 - Wycieraczka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Zagadkowa blondynka - (9); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Sztuka mięsa w sosie chrzanowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 693; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Festiwal Muzyczny w Łańcucie 2010 - W świecie opery, operetki i musicalu - plenerowy Koncert Galowy - Łańcut 2010 cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Benefis - Kory w Teatrze STU cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1049* - Utracona reputacja Angeliki K.; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1470; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 "C' EST LA VIE" - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy ); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 43; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki s. I - odc. 23/29 - Wyprawa na górę Klet (Medove s. II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi (38); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 22:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 17 - Wiadukt; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Polskie drogi - odc. 5/11* - Lekcja geografii; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności - odc. 26; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zawsze wygrywa blues - recital Sławka Wierzcholskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 22 - Wycieraczka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki s. I - odc. 23/29 - Wyprawa na górę Klet (Medove s. II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 6/19* - Każdy ma swojego goryla; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Satanorium - 23 PPA - Gala cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 W stronę Polski - John Borell; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 39. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - Rozpacz szpiega - Kabareton Stanisława Tyma cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.35 Kuchnia po śląsku 12.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 15.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.00 Miasto mam 16.35 Miasto rozrywki 17.00 Wakacje z TVS 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Perła w koronie - polski film fabularny, 1971 20.20 A nom sie to podobo 21.00 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Paciorki jednego różańca - polski film fabularny, 1979 00.15 Silesia Informacje 00.40 Wakacje z TVS 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Miasto mam 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Turyści 02.35 Wakacje z TVS 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 A nom sie to podobo 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Miasto mam 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Ekofan